


Knockout (K.O.)

by samisanidiot101



Series: Knockout Series [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: College AU, Fight Club AU, Fighter AU, I'll tag as I go, M/M, MMA AU, Multi, idk what to except this is really gay, punching and whatnot, slightly violent bc people fight?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samisanidiot101/pseuds/samisanidiot101
Summary: Kunpimook Bhuwakul is a simple man. Every morning he wakes up, showers, and slips a brief kiss to all his Givenchy posters before getting ready to go out; he always wears something new, an outfit pre-coordinated the night before, and dabs on a bit of makeup before taking his daily dose of mocha, one cream, one sugar. All his life he’s lived by three simple rules: one- to never make a fashion error by choice; two- to never join a sport willingly (even if his entire Valentino collection burns), and three- to never love a straight man.And well, somehow, he breaks all three.(Or, the one where Yugyeom learns to love, fight, and fight for love.)





	1. Coffee and Home

**Author's Note:**

> yall listen im not that much of a writer alright im just a nerd that likes to fight and one day in class my brain just went 'hey what if 2jae like met in fighting class' then the idea continued until i realized i was too into writing yugbam to become a side ship anymore and here we are

If you ask Kunpimook Bhuwakul about most things, he would rarely give you a straight answer- it’s not so much the fact that he isn’t straight at all himself, but the genuine truth that he just doesn’t bother himself with most things, lest you were a) consulting him on fashion choice, to which he would happily oblige, b) showing him a collection of autographed posters from a renowned fashion convention, to which he would squeal and beg to either borrow or threaten to steal, or c) asking about his recent love life, and how he’s been faring in the never ending quest for love most young adults are striving to complete, to which he would groan, bury his head in his hands, and dramatically claim the end of your friendship to him, as he was currently proclaiming to a fussing Choi Youngjae right now.

 

“Mook, you can’t seriously tell me that all you know about him is that he has big hands and a hot nose- can’t you at least tell me what happened after the party? It’s been 2 weeks, and I’ve never seen you so obsessed before,” the older chided, although he sounded more like a caring mother hen rather than the stern father, “Can you at least tell me what he looks like? Hair? Height? A clue to go on?” Youngjae’s face was clouded with worry, trying his best to imitate the looks of someone intimidating, while all it does is make Kunpimook feel worse. Isn’t it enough that he’s had to carry the pain of not knowing the most perfect being he’d ever seen? Now he’s bringing this burden onto Youngjae too, dumping his load of unnecessary angst on this angel of a boy that didn’t deserve to be mistreated.

 

He takes a deep sigh, and combs his fingers through his hair silently, urging himself to recall the events of that fateful night.

 

_ While Kunpimook remembers everything about him, it’s as if he remembers nothing at all, even though he’s 99.99% sure that this man was the love of his life; when the strobe lights hit the shaky stage of the hastily composed frat party, the enchanting silhouette that was leading the other shadows was the only thing he could focus on. In the crowded room full of drunk party guests, Kunpimook Bhuwakul was half standing, half stumbling as his eyes widened to witness the beauty that was brought before him, one he would well remember even after his intoxicated haze: The boy that was in the center of it all, sweat slicked hair stuck to his forehead, was lost in the rhythm and the thick bass, dancing away to the music, like a fish in water, standing where he belonged, looking like a masterpiece waiting to be collected. The strident hip hop music shook his soul to the core when at that exact moment, the mesmerizing shadow dropped to make a spectacular split. As the shadow stood up again, stage lights finally shining on his face, he witnesses a glimpse of the vision heaven gifted him with, as sharp almond eyes stared back into his with absolute fire from within. _

 

_ He knows at that moment that all the answers to his life belonged to that boy alone.  _

 

_ Afterward, the party had been an absolute blur; as Kunpimook tried to stagger through the complicatedly-mapped-out frat house, all he could see were the rough patches of color that lightly resembled any vision before him. His brain numb, and his thoughts floating away, all he can really think of is how nice those hands would feel gripped around his torso, and how tousled his dyed orange hair had been, glistening from the sweat. The effects of the spiked punch were starting to kick in, and he blanks out, even while walking, until he feels the firm grip of fingers around his wrist and a soft landing onto what seemed like a broad chest.  _

 

_ For a moment, he considers what it would be like to lie there, and to close his eyes forever, the soothing regular heartbeat a lullaby of eternity. There is a welcoming, homey scent to the firm torso he’s leaning upon, and when he sniffs again, he makes out the slightest hint of coffee. Just when he’s about to make a deep inhale before heading off into dreamland, he feels a shake on his left shoulder, strong enough to wake his momentary daze. _

 

_ And when he does, good God does he want to melt. _

 

_ Before him is the very specimen that makes him crave for things better left unmentioned. In the instant that Kunpimook cranes his head up to make a response, his voice is stuck in his throat, as he realizes that the shadow, the very one who had been manipulating the stage only moments ago, was the very same boy who was staring down at him, concern clouding over his glitter swathed face, strong fingers gripping his wrist as if worried if he’d let go, Kunpimook would fall to the floor, sprawled like a broken doll. Slick locks of flaming hair flopped onto his milky forehead, covering in segments his perfectly aligned eyebrows, his eyes still holding the same fire, only now muted, his compassion making way into those expressive pupils. Kunpimook hitches his breath. He doesn’t think breathing is a big option right now, what with this familiar stranger assaulting him unfairly with such stunning visuals. Never in his life had he seen someone so attractive up close, and the thought left him choking in embarrassment as he realized that he might have just said that out loud, what with the unnamed shadow suddenly changing his expressions from that of care to a coy smirk, dimples appearing. _

 

_ “I’m Yugyeom.” the boy simply says, as if it was a natural thing to respond, leaving him with a terrible stutter and a garbled mess of what sounded vaguely like his name, as well as third degree burns on both cheeks. The boy quirks an eyebrow, possibly confused at his strangely composed Thai name, so when Kunpimook speaks again, finally able to compose himself, he introduces himself according to the song on blast, hoping it sounded cool enough to pass off. _

 

_ “I’m BamBam.”  _

 

“Mook!”

 

The scene dissolves before him, the pitch black of the night replaced by the warm rays of sunlight on his face, with a gradually cooling cup of mocha snug right between his cupped hands, and he looks up, slightly disappointed to see Youngjae in stead of the boy. He takes another pensive sip, letting his throat warm before urging himself to say his name.

 

“Yugyeom.” Youngjae looks up as well, interest sparking up in his chocolate eyes. “His name is Yugyeom.”

 

He likes the name so much that he mutters it all the way back to his dorm room, a mantra of the boy who he’s sure was meant for him and him alone. 


	2. Break- Rule No.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> break- rule no.2
> 
> the very explanation to why bam even wants to join a gym class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM LATE IM SO SORRY  
> I THOUGHT I'D HAVE THIS POSTED BY VALENTINES BUT having an internet ban at home is making this extremely difficult  
> sighhhhhhhhhhh

“Oh my god Mook, what if the Yugyeom you’re talking about is  _ that _ Yugyeom…..you know, the one people’ve been whispering about…” he leans in, inches away from the other’s face, practically spitting in his ear, “I’ve been hearing a lot of things about him lately, like the fact that he’s a dance out machine, always the ‘hype man’ at parties, whatever that means, the one who’s been-” “Okay, first of all, hyung, coffee.” Before the twittering worrywart could go on any further and spout wild theories to ruin Kunpimook’s own perfect image of the boy-who-must-not-be-mentioned, he shoves a melting brownie into the older’s mouth, instantly shutting him up with the sweet, fresh-baked delicacy. Thankfully, Youngjae takes the bribe and munches onto the glossy treat energetically, but Kunpimook is still ambushed with half hearted glares that looked to be half worried, half annoyed, the older opening and closing his mouth several times as if to say something, but choosing to retreat back into the savory chocolate filled pastry in his hands.

 

Kunpimook, one hand grasping onto his overstuffed fashion portfolio, the other gripping firmly to a mug of hot fresh mocha, could barely spare him a glance, ushering them to sit at the closest table they could find. It was currently 7:04 am, and if it had been with anyone else than that literal piece of sunshine sitting across him, he would not have the energy or the patience to deal with them in a more than polite manner. He makes a tired groan when he plops down, mocha sloshing around in the mug, barely keeping it in.

 

Youngjae, being the oblivious sweetheart he is, plucks a large chunk of Kunpimook’s own brownie, having the nerve to smile cheekily at him and swallowing it in his face. He sulks as he turns the other cheek, having remembered that Youngjae was the one who paid. ‘God, this better be worth it,’ he thought, worry lines creasing his forehead as he thumbed through his mess of a portfolio, trying desperately to arrange it in a presentable manner before his professor could witness the atrocity in his arms this immediate afternoon; he’d be lucky to have a B, considering his recently ‘elementary’ designs.

 

To explain what Kunpimook was doing at ass o’clock in the morning at an overpriced coffee shop miles away from campus, one would have to go back to a certain date where a certain devil named Im Jaebum had pulled him aside right as he was sauntering out of AP Fashion Design, causing him to nearly slip and trip over his new custom boots. He was just about the give the perpetrator a good old Thai cussing when he looked up and saw who it was.

 

_ “I need you to run an errand for me.” the little bastard had the audacity to say, chin high as if he hadn’t just been asking for a favor. Kunpimook forced a stretched smile on his face; if it had been with anyone else, he would never have the will to endure the man’s arrogance. However, the sharp faced individual before him had some….displeasing advantages.  _ ‘Remember 8th grade’ _ Kunpimook reminded himself, gritting his teeth as he tried to choke out a ‘“Yes?” in answer. With a smile as wide as the cheshire cat’s, one would think that the brown skinned boy had transformed into a terrifying bird of prey, ready to prod open his opponent without a second glance. Unfortunately, sheer will alone was not enough to penetrate Jaebum’s ‘iron wall’; in fact, the irritating man had just gone on babbling about his request, without even noticing the fact that Kunpimook was trying to burn holes into his irritable,  _ **_irritable_ ** _ face. _

 

_ “Your friend, the meek one...his name is Choi Youngjae, right?” At the mention of Youngjae, Kunpimook immediately perked up in confusion. This was not what he was expecting. He narrowed his eyes, boring an amused gaze into the older as he continued. “I was….informed that he packed a very strong punch. It would be inappropriate to mention how I knew exactly, but moving on, I was really  wondering-” “-Wondering if you could score a date with him?” Unable to keep up with the dawdling, he spoke without thinking, looking down at his fingers with little interest. Apparently, God had not blessed Im Jaebum with the ability to get to the point, nor did he bless Kunpimook with a mouth that filtered first through his brain. Or even worse, he wasn't given a brain at all, as the look on Jaebum's face now indicated. The latter sputtered in mid sentence, choking ( _ _ choking _ _ , Kunpimook had never imagined it was possible for one such as him, but it happened, and he was glad to have this piece of information as blackmail) and hurrying to correct him, steering him back on track. _

 

_ "Ahem...actually, I was really wondering..." _

 

"...if you want to maybe join the newly formed MMA club with me..." God, those words were so much more difficult to squeeze out than he originally imagined; he had to physically stop himself from cringing to attempt to make this 'persuasion'. He shuddered. 

 

Youngjae's eyes instantly went wide, blowing up in the exact imitation of a goldfish. Large, doe eyes were staring at him as if he had just said he was going to set fire to all his clothes; although, in this scenario, Kunpimook couldn't imagine it to be any less different. He bit back a sigh, steadying himself to try to appear convincing. Sadly, even he couldn't fool himself out of this. 

 

"Oh my GOD, Mook! You- you.....you're not having a midlife crisis, are you?" The disbelief in his voice was enough to tell Kunpimook he's fucked up. Badly.

 

Sigh.

 

_ "The truth is, I was there when Youngjae-sshi was caught in that terrible gang fight earlier this week. I realize this seems improper at the moment to mention this, but I was wondering that a person of his caliber could be...better off if he had actual skills to go along with his rather impressive raw strength." "Wait wait wait, so you're saying...Jae hyung got into a fight? And beat the shit out of-' "Language, if you'll please." "Right, right, sorry- woah...so he..?" "Yes. And in short, I would like to," he takes a deep breath at this, "..make sure that he would be able to stand and defend himself had a similar event ever happened again." _

 

_ This was surprising. Im Jaebum actually caring about someone other than himself? Kunpimook frowned in confusion. He narrowed his eyes and studied the other just to be sure, and found nothing but sincerity reflecting back in those chilling brown pupils.  _

 

_ Huh. _

 

_ Since the subject of his apparent care was innocent, sweet Jae hyung, however, he decided to overlook the strange occurrence just this once. Refusing to speak to the annoying presence before him any further, he looked down again at his nails, feigning utter disinterest-- until the other spoke up again, this time with an airy, almost confident, authoritative tone.  _

 

_ “To affirm your cooperation, I have acquired a rather encouraging incentive as well, if you would hear me out.” _

 

_ Oh, now  _ **_this_ ** _ was taking an interesting turn. _

 

_ Kunpimook lazily looked up, but as soon as he did, half-amused smirk pulling his lips into one corner, he immediately caught sight of something- rather, someone-  he had not imagined seeing for quite a while. The smug grin died almost as quickly as it came, with Kunpimook’s breathing becoming heavier by the minute. Looking back at Jaebum, he could feel the embarrassment creeping up his neck as he realized with a very intended “Shit.” _

 

**_He knew._ **

 

_ “Incentive enough?” _

 

“Alright, alright- no need to look so scandalized, hyung….I guess I’ll have to tell you why-” “No duh, Mook! Seriously, what possessed you to even think of torturing yourself with..” he shudders “... _ exercise _ ?” Internally, Kunpimook couldn’t agree more-- in retrospect, he really should have gone about this differently when he first attempted to even try to fulfill this ‘favor’. He inhales deeply, once again, as if doing it would summon all the guts he’d just scattered across the room, and squeaks out a questionable but slightly more convincing statement in a barely audible whisper: “Yugyeom’s going to be there…?”

 

The brownie, now cold, drops from Youngjae’s cocoa covered fingers and falls to the floor in an unwarranted splat.

 

The baristas glare daggers into the back of Kunpimook’s head as he wonders to himself what the ever loving fuck he’s gotten himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i hope this doesnt look as rushed as it was
> 
> im not even sure what mistakes i made yet ughhhhh  
> someone help me beta this
> 
> edit: i just fixed some of it just pretend you didnt see the earlier version ahaha
> 
> also jaebum apparently shows bam a picture of gyeom and his name on the sign up sheet for the club member thing
> 
> where does he even get his blackmail information im afraid


	3. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not, not as in the game, as in the literal inner turmoil bam faces as he thinks over the truth and dares to lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> miss me? ;0

_ “Yugyeom-ah, come here if you would please.” _

 

_ Kunpimook stares at said person as he slowly saunters over, a casual swagger accompanying his every step. An olive green duffel bag, full of graphic embroidery patches from all around the world, is slung lazily over hinted toned shoulders, and it’s all Kunpimook can do to watch as fine rays of sunset hit the back of a smooth shapely neck, creeping up to caress those soft flamed locks of dyed hair he remembers so vividly.  _

 

**_Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck._ **

 

_ As much as Kunpimook wants to hide in a corner and run, the powerful presence of the boy-from-the-stage glues him to the ground, glossy tiles stuck to his expensive new shoes. The only thing he can do currently is watch, bottom lip trembling, as the man from his dreams walks over, stretching those peony pink lips to mouth a greeting to the smug bastard standing in front of him. _

 

_ “What’s up Jaebum-hyung?” _

 

_ Maybe he could just shrivel up and die right now. _

 

Youngjae narrows his eyes as he attempts to cross examine him, leaning forward in an intrusive glare whilst sitting his chin atop interlocked fingers, propped up against the table. Kunpimook is about to sweat from the tension, despite the fact that it was slightly chilly today. “Mook, I’m going to phrase this very carefully. First of all, ain’t no way in hell you know who’s going to be in any new clubs, because they don’t post that on the rosters until a new school year.” With his slicked back hair today, Youngjae might as well look like a Korean version of Phoenix Wright, almost jabbing at Kunpimook’s words by deduction of logic. Okay, he might be sweating. “Second of all, if you did know about the club, you wouldn’t be asking to go even a mile near that  _ voluntary exercise-based activity _ ...not even for a pretty boy who might be your next boyfriend.” He stops to take a pensive sip of his already cooling tea, coughing as indiscreetly as possible when he notices he forgot to put in some sugar. He clears his throat as Kunpimook looks down, kneading the flesh of his palms as he listens to the older go on.

 

“Third of all, even if you wanted to go to a club like that to go after your crush, why would you need me?” And with that, he sets his drink down, scrutinizing the younger’s expressions as he smiles a victorious grin. Yep, definitely Phoenix Wright. At least Kunpimook knows he can put his nerd side to use.

 

“Kunpimook Bhuwakul, you’re hiding something, aren’t you?”

 

_ “Yah! Im Jaebum what the absolute shitting fuck?” he whisper-screams as soon as he pulls the jerk inside one of the empty rooms along the halls, excusing himself hastily from handsome dance boy. “This is borderline heartless, you motherfucker! How much have you told him?! What the fuck?!” A string of curses in Thai erupts from his mouth as he shakes the boy before him, tugging him by the collar. The red hot rage he feels is everywhere, coursing from his head to his hands “God, you insufferable fuck, why couldn’t you have just done it yourself?!” He’s not going to take this emotional blackmail this time. This, this is crossing the line.  _

 

_ He pulls back from his spittle of insults, leaning back to gauge his reactions. There is a sliver of discomfort in the older’s eyes as he stares back, almost like a silent plea, and the fiery rage he had roaring in his head before simmers down, almost cooling as he watches. The icy look in Jaebum’s stone cold face is melting, and finally Kunpimook hears what he wants to hear. He huffs as the other explains, sighing as he speaks. _

 

_ “Kunpimook...I am asking you because I do not have a choice. Do you really think I haven’t tried?” The arrogance in his tone is dying down, and Kunpimook listens because he hasn’t heard him speak so softly since the remnants of eighth grade. “Ever since I met him in the infirmary, he has been avoiding me without reason...and I cannot think why. I have been reaching out to him frantically because my job as the student council president is to protect the students of our school, and I-I would hate to see Youngjae-sshi become a victim of unruly delinquents.”  _

 

_ “As one of the only close allies he has, I would have hoped that you could talk to him of it for me,” He looks up as he speaks, “I don’t want you to misunderstand; I have only asked Yugyeom-sshi to join the club, and he has agreed voluntarily. I thought- I thought to give you an incentive to bring Youngjae-sshi in with vigor, and attend the club together.” The hand Kunpimook has on his collar loosens, and Jaebum runs his fingers through his hair as he finishes. “As a man of code and honor, I swear to you I had no intention of hurting you, a friend, on purpose.” Bony fingers run along the sides of a lecture table as he continues, voice growing quieter and quieter. “You know I have only ever driven you to make the right choices, Mook-ah.” _

 

“You know I wouldn’t lie to you, hyung.”

 

The suspicion in Youngjae's gaze never leaves the other, but at least it isn't the calculated pretense he's trying so hard to mimic. Kunpimook lowers his eyes to focus instead on the sandy remains of his finished mocha, pushing the guilt down whilst swirling the half-liquid concentration lurking at the bottom of the paper cup.  Maybe if he really tried, he could just sink down, right into the dark brown mess that so describes his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry this is late, but college is a mess and i need to finish my shit  
> i have so much to do with this series and i promise i'll upload more more frequently in the next few months

**Author's Note:**

> please spare me i'm just trying to go to college
> 
> also i will make a separate work for 2jae and extra sequels!!!!!
> 
> edit// i realized a few mistakes and went back to correct them;; please tell me if i make anymore along the way ^0^


End file.
